patrickrealityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan J
Ryan J is a Houseguest on Big Brother 2. From the start of the game, Ryan and Sara formed a tight bond. In Week 1, Ryan and Sara won Immunity as part of Team Navy. However, they were left out of the plan to Evict Zara, and they both Voted for Connor. When they found out they were in the minority, they were furious. In the 2nd Week, Ryan won HoH. In retaliation, he Nominated Manny and teammate Brandon, who he believed was responsible. At the Eviction, the Vote tied. But Ryan had a last minute change of heart, and Evicted Manny from the game. In Week 3, Ryan and Sara Voted against Brandon, but Brandon survived. During Week 4, Ryan was named the Replacement Nominee after Kathryn Vetoed herself. Luckily, he was against a big target, Valerie. In the end, with 8 Votes to Evict to Valerie's 10, Ryan narrowly escaped Eviction. In Weeks 5 & 6, Ryan and Sara both won Immunity. Ryan voted against Kathryn both times, but she only went home in Week 6. In Week 7, Jake Nominated Kait and Sara. After winning the Veto, Ryan saved Sara from the Block, and leaving Kara to go up as the Replacement. While Ryan voted against Kait, Sara flipped the vote against Kara. In Week 8, Day 46, and Week 9, Ryan and Sara remained safe. In Week 10, Ryan won his 2nd HoH Competition. He Nominated Walter and Jenna for Eviction. Yasmine was Nominated by the Roadkill Winner, Connor. At the Veto Comp, Ryan won the PoV. He used it to save Yasmine from the Block. Connor named Jake the Rep. Roadkill Nominee. At the Eviction, everything went to hell, and Walter was Evicted over Jenna. In Week 11, Bob won HoH and Nominated members of the minority. Connor and Leah were Nominated. After Connor won the Veto, Nevin was Nominated to be a Pawn against Leah. However, when the vote tied, Nevin was Evicted by Bob in a Blindside. In Week 12, Leah got her revenge and won HoH. She Nominated Bob and Ryan for Eviction. Yasmine was the Roadkill Nominee. After Leah won the Veto, she left things where they were. At the Eviction, the Vote tied between Ryan and Yasmine 3-3-2. Leah decided to Evict Ryan, and Ryan became the 13th Houseguest Evicted and the 4th Jury Member, leaving Sara alone in the house. ''Big Brother 2'' Competition History Voting History } | Connor | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 2 | | Manny | Yes (Tie) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 3 | | Brandon | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 4 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 5 | | Kathryn | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 6 | | Kathryn | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 7 | | Kait | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Tyler | No |- | | Kait | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 9 | | Jenna | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 10 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 11 | | Leah | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 12 | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | | |- | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 14 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 15 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 16 | | | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 17 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 18 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 19 | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| Finale | | | |- | | | |} HOH History Trivia